Tetrafluoropropenes are known to be useful as monomers in the preparation of various homopolymers and copolymers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,826 describes tetrafluoropropene as a co-monomer in the production of polyethylene. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/694,273, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses the use of CF3CH═CFH as a refrigerant with low global warming potential and also as a blowing agent for use in connection with the formation of various types of foams. In addition, CF3CH═CFH can also be functionalized to variety of compounds useful as intermediates for making industrial chemicals.
Several methods of preparing tetrafluoropropene compounds are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,719 B1 describes generally the production of a wide range of fluoroolefins by dehydrohalogenating, in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst, a compound of formula CF3C(R1aR2b)C(R3cR4d) with at least one alkali metal hydroxide, where the R substituents are as defined in the patent, provided that at there is at least one hydrogen and one halogen on adjacent carbon atoms. This patent, while disclosing a process that is efficient and useful for the preparation of numerous tetrafluoropropenes, does not disclose a process specifically for the preparation of 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene. Moreover, in certain applications, it may be disadvantageous to follow the requirement of this patent which requires that at there is at least one hydrogen and one halogen on adjacent carbon atoms.
The preparation of 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,151. This patent discloses a process comprising catalytic dehydrofluorination of CF3CH2CF2H in the gas phase to afford CF3CH═CHF. The preparation of 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,510. This patent also discloses a process comprising catalytic dehydrofluorination of CF3CH2CF2H in the gas phase. Each of these patents has the disadvantage of being limited to the use of 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (“245fa”) as a starting reactant, which may be undesirable for reasons of cost, availability, and/or for other reasons, such as the fact that multiple steps are frequently required to manufacture HFC-245fa.